dragonprincefandomcom-20200223-history
Callum
*Amaya *Harrow *Ezran |Status = Alive |Debut = Echoes of Thunder |Portrayal = Jack De Sena }}Callum is a prince of the kingdom of Katolis. He is the stepson of the late King Harrow, the son of the late Queen Sarai and a late unknown man, and the older half-brother of Ezran. Callum is also a mage, having an affinity with sky magic. Along with Ezran and Rayla, he returned the Dragon Prince, Azymondias, to his mother, the Dragon Queen, to establish peace between the humans and the inhabitants of Xadia. He is currently in a relationship with Rayla. Appearance Callum has dark brown, neck-length hair. He has green eyes and fair skin. His main clothing consists of a purple undershirt, tucked back by a black belt with a silver buckle, and a dark blue jacket. He wears dark gray trousers and dark brown boots with purple accents. His accessories of choice are brown finger-less gloves and a red scarf. After he grows mage wings for the first time, the transformation rips apart his jacket, leaving him with just his sleeveless shirt and scarf. Callum always carries a satchel containing his cherished sketchbook, although it's noticeably absent in Callum's new appearance. Personality Callum loves to make wry jokes and has a bright sense of humor. When suspicious of others, Callum can come off as something of a jerk and untrusting towards them. However, when it comes to the people that he cares about, Callum adopts a more serious approach and is always concerned for their well-being. He is incredibly compassionate and protective of his friends, notably Ezran , Rayla and Bait. Like Rayla and his mother Sarai, he too values the life of other creatures and with his strong desire to learn Primal Magic. Callum is suspicious of Dark Magic, finding it too easy and realizing it's unethical. However, he has used Dark Magic as a last resort such as when he helped Rayla free the captured Sun Dragon Pyrrah. Callum is also very moral, refusing the temptations of dark magic when confronted with the choice within his dreams while suffering illness due to the corrupting effects of such magic. His stance against using it allowed him to open both his mind and body to the Sky Arcanum, displaying an iron will. Callum is somewhat lacking in confidence at times. Until he discovers his skill with magic, he feels that there is nothing truly important that he is actually good at. When he temporarily loses the ability to do magic, he feels adrift, as it defines him in a way that nothing else quite had. However, in his journey to understand the Sky Arcanum, he comes to the conclusion that, magic or not, he will get to be the one to decide who he becomes. After this realization, and when he wakes up from his coma, he is substantially more confident and assertive than before. Callum is also quite sensitive and respectful to others most of the time. When he told Rayla what made her strong and admirable, she kissed him, but Callum withdrew, showing that he was incapable of taking advantage of her during a moment of emotional vulnerability despite harboring romantic feelings towards her. He fell in love with Rayla because he admired her courage and heroics seeing her actions caused him to do the same in saving her in times of need.The Final Battle Callum had some prejudice towards elves, as seen when Rayla pulled out a bottle of moonberry juice and gave it to Ezran. He said humans don't drink blood (the color of the juice looks very similar to blood) leaving Rayla appalled by what humans know about elves. But after spending a short time with Rayla and getting to know her, he abandoned his prejudices about elves. He is loyal to his friends. At the Moon Nexus, he did not want to believe Rayla when she said that Claudia and Soren were planning to spring a trap until she, with the help of an illusion, provided proof of her claim. When Soren reached the Storm Spire and again became one of the good guys, Callum immediately accepted him. Once Viren and Rayla fell off Storm Spire, Callum jumped with them and conjured mage wings to save Rayla. Callum doesn't want others to be uncomfortable, even if he has not known them for long and then behaves very caring. He tried to help Rayla against her seasickness by asking her questions about her home. After learning that she is seasick, he pushed the boat that had been driven ashore away. He is annoyed when Rayla pretends to be human. But ironically, he has the same sense of humor as her. As soon as he is in Xadia, Callum pretends to be an elf and makes humorous remarks about the behavior of elves. Skills and Abilities Primal Magic Callum is a mage, having had discovered his ability to wield magic through Claudia's Sky Primal Stone. Although he lost the ability to perform magic after destroying the Sky Primal Stone, he later formed a connection to the Sky ArcanumBreathe, allowing him to perform sky magic without the Sky Primal Stone. This makes him the first human in recorded history to use Primal magic without the use of a conduit. Despite not being seen forming a connection with the Moon Arcanum, he has shown the ability to use Moon magic by releasing the magic from inside a moon opal. Sky Primal Connection After Callum learned the Sky Arcanum, he gained the ability to draw power from the sky. He is at his strongest during a storm or near the Sky Nexus (also known as the Storm Spire). Sky Magic *'"Aspiro":' A spell allows a mage to unleash a strong breath of wind in front of them, pushing people or objects backward. Aspiro requires some physical exertion, as the mage needs to generate wind with air from his/her lungs to use the spell. Callum has, on occasion, had to expend all air from his lungs to use the spell, having to catch his breath afterward. **With his arm movements, Callum can change the direction of his wind breath, which he used to trap Sol Regem in a stone arch. *'"Fulminis":' A spell that allows a mage to generate powerful electricity and unleash devastating bolts of lightning at enemies. **The first time Callum attempted to cast "Fulminis", he only knew what symbol to draw. This incomplete version of the spell caused Callum and the Primal Stone to erupt with electricity, and it only dissipated when either the stone was tossed to another person to catch (willing or unwilling) or the magic was discharged through a conductive source, such as water. This demonstrates that some spells don't absolutely need a release word, provided the mage can make physical contact with another object. Viren, for example, would strike other soldiers with Aaravos' spells. *'"Ventus Spiralis":' A spell taught to Callum by Pyrrah via Ezran. It allows Callum and those near him to breathe in areas of low oxygen. *'"Manus, Pluma, Volantus":' By drawing three runes on each arm, Ibis and "a rare few" Skywing Elves can turn their arms into mage wings, which enables them to fly. Callum painted symbols on his arms and tried it, but it didn't work. However, when Callum tried to save Rayla from falling off a cliff, he found the ability to conjure mage wings. With this ability, Callum can vault himself into a power dive to quickly catch up to Rayla and grab her in freefall, then lift her back up to the safety of the pinnacle. Moon Magic *"Historia Viventum": 'A moon spell taught to Callum by Lujanne which can show the history of the location in which the spell was casted upon. Dark Magic *'Snake Morphing Spell - "Dnibnu leets gnirehtils." ("Slithering steel unbind."): This spell is capable of transforming an object, such as chains, into snakes using the essence of a white powder or a snake's belly. Although Callum didn't want to use it, he cast this spell to help Rayla and the downed Pyrrah. As implied by Claudia, his inexperience with dark magic took a great deal of effort, draining his energy and causing him to pass out, giving him terrifying hallucinations and nightmares in the process. Art Callum is a skilled sketcher and painter, as can be seen with several sketches that he has illustrated and displayed in his room in the Castle of Katolis, as well as drawings that he has done in his sketchbook. Photographic Memory Callum possesses a photographic memory, allowing him to perfectly capture every detail of whatever he is drawing, as well as cast spells by perfectly replicating runes even if he has only seen them once. Languages He also knows at least a small bit of sign language, taught to him by his aunt, Amaya and presumably his mother, to communicate efficiently with her during situations where lip-reading is not optimal. Physical Strength While Callum can barely hold a sword, he's shown to be exceptionally strong, holding up Rayla, Ezran, and Zym when they all fall off a cliff when Phoe-Phoe makes a rough landing.' '''Later he's able to climb hundreds of feet up the trunk of a giant tree without any actual physical exhaustion and climbed up the leg of a 200 foot Ambler while it was moving. He also has great stamina as well, keeping up with and even outpacing Rayla on the climb up the Storm Spire. Minor Skills and Abilities *'Dancing''' - Callum does the "Jerkface Dance" which Ezran loves. He is also able to keep up reasonably well with Rayla's Moonshadow ballet dance to get into the elf village. Equipment Key of Aaravos: Callum has the Key of Aaravos, which is a cube that displays a sigil that corresponds to one of the six Primal Sources of magic on each side. In the presence of such magic, the Key will glow from the sigil corresponding to the kind of magic that it detects. Sky Primal Stone (formerly): Callum used to possess a Sky Primal Stone. He was able to draw upon its power to use sky magic regardless of where he was, allowing him to harness the power of winds and thunderstorms. He decided to shatter the Stone, to release a storm to safely hatch the Dragon Prince, Azymondias, from his egg. Sketchbook: Callum has an affinity with and true talent for art. Given to him by his stepfather, Harrow, Callum keeps his cherished sketchbook slung over his shoulder at all times, no matter where he goes. He does not know it now, but Callum’s artistic talents may be the key to finding his place in the world.TDP Official Website Trivia *Callum shares his voice actor, Jack De Sena, with [https://avatar.wikia.com/Sokka/ Sokka from Avatar: The Last Airbender]. *Callum is bi-racial since his mother Sarai was of Asian equivalent heritage, different from his father (race yet unknown).Creator Q&A *Callum has a photographic memory, allowing him to perfectly replicate runes amongst other things after seeing them once.Creators' Commentary on Twitch - 4:49 *Callum is capable of using sign language, taught to him by his aunt Amaya, and presumably his mother.Bloodthirsty *The name "Callum" derives from Gaelic which translates to "Dove King".Wikipedia:Callum It also derives from “Caelum”, which is Latin for “Heaven” and "Sky". *Callum is ambidextrous, as he can use both of his hands equally well. His Birthday *Callum has one special birthday tradition that he always makes sure to find the time for: he draws the same picture of his family every year. It’s fun to flip back to his older drawings to see how much better his art has become over time. The first childish scribbles in the book, a barely recognizable Harrow, Sarai and Ezran, always make him smile. His first drawing of Bait, too, is pretty much just a circle with angry eyes. He considers it among his best work. With each passing year, Callum’s drawings of his family are more detailed and realistic, and his memories of those he has lost are as strong and clear as ever.TDP Official Website - Callum's Birthday Appearances Book Two - Sky Book Three - Sun }} References }} Navigation ru:Каллум Category:Mages Category:Protagonists Category:Katolis Category:A to Z Category:Team Zym